User talk:Andrewshousha
Thundersoul 22:57, April 26, 2012 (UTC)AES1230 Welcome Hi, i noticed you have an outdated welcome. I am the currrent admin/burrocrat of the wiki and if you need help with anything code or page related talk to me. Also i would like to get our new feature (a chatroom) active please scroll down on this page and click on the start a chat icon to the right. Chaos henge8 23:55, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Are you mad that JayRay beat you as top person? 01:05, October 13, 2011 (UTC) No, he's devoted and helps out the wiki im not here for competion im here to help out just like him Andrewshousha 01:06, October 13, 2011 (UTC) hi, i will help you get rid of donkeys spam until he stops. UND3RLORD 14:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) alright thank you very much, and he logged out (probably because i scared him with my talkpage message about bans) but hes still here thanks again AES1230 14:54, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I'm new and needed some help lols :D TheSMASHER! 12:11, December 27, 2011 (UTC) chat hey meet me in the chat mmk Chaos henge8 05:47, October 16, 2011 (UTC) AES1230 05:50, October 16, 2011 (UTC) APIS DRONE I re-added the info you removed from the page (about it costing 1.1mil uri and stuff). Proof that it costs 1.1mil and that you can get the full drone from the box: http://en.board.bigpoint.com/darkorbit/showthread.php?t=379205 It was not me who removed that info... ◄AES1230☻ĀĐMIΠ☺► 04:18, November 6, 2011 (UTC) hi just need permission and grandlines about how to add my darkorbit clan Aww Thank you so much for fixing my wikia profile. Aww Ta hun! I got kinda sad when that person did it and can I have a request, that Profile Pages cannot be edited by anyone apart from the user? That would be great!VRGuardian 17:39, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Andrew how do I become an Admin? VRGuardian 16:34, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Consider looking at these users Hey Andrew, it's JayRay, I'm at school, happened to find a few users that need immediate attention: http://darkorbit.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/83.24.163.151 http://darkorbit.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/109.166.136.201 http://darkorbit.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/109.96.171.52 http://darkorbit.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/81.154.73.151 http://darkorbit.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/216.232.220.152 http://darkorbit.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/92.80.126.147 Dannnng jay...a few? All taken care of, hope a 3 year ban does it for em (essentially they cant come back ;-) ◄AES1230☻ĀĐMIΠ☺► Good luck. :) How do you become an administrator? William2001 02:04, February 2, 2012 (UTC) William Hi, and thanks! I just created a wikia profile 'cause I saw nobody made pages with the new ships, so I am making them :3 Hi -w- Thundersoul 17:47, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hi and thank you! :D Btw, that question was answered by Legacy but still I got anotherone... Who is in charge of "candidates for deleting" page? 'Cause there are some pages which are really useless and some are confuding for those who doesn't know this game very well (like the "LF5" page)... I mean, who deletes these pages and when theese get deleted once and for all? Thundersoul 09:28, May 4, 2012 (UTC)